


Swords

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The weaponry of the Jedi and Mandalorians is very different, but they both serve the same purposes. One just cauterizes wounds as it cuts. Tori feels otherwise. (Star Wars AU, poetry)





	

The blade’s light

Lifting’s no feat

Fiery sword cutting

Carving through transparisteel

Steady hand needed

Never cutting fatally

For the Code.

 

The blade’s heavy

Hard to swing

Swearing while hefting

Till it falls

Filling the room red

Retching, staring, wondering

Warping the Code.


End file.
